


In the Ghetto (ficlet/drabble)

by Vega_Lume



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: This fic touches on the hardships of the poor. death fic





	In the Ghetto (ficlet/drabble)

title: In the Ghetto (ficlet/drabble)  
author: Vega-Lume  
warnings: Angst (duh), death, violence, and some other things  
beta: none  
pairings: none gasp!

rating: umm... R, just to be safe, yanno.

based on the song and lyrics are used but this is not a traditional song fic.

This is for my muse, Titan Goddess Mnsephone, who loves this song,  
Elvis and Duo. (boy, she's gonna hate me when she reads this)

 

In the ghetto  
By Vel

As the snow flies, on a cold and gray Chicago morning, in a hospital on the poorer side of town a single mother of  
three gives birth to another child.

She cried when the tiny boy was placed in her arms.

How on earth was she to care for him, she had no job, no real source of income. She and the other children were barely   
surviving as it was, and now with another mouth to feed, times were only going to get harder.

She named her son, Duo and took him home.

People looked down on the young woman, in disgust. A High school drop-out with four illegitimate children.   
Using welfare and money from the state.

But the people did not understand that the child needed a helping hand,or he could grow to be an angry young man some day.

'Take a look at you and me!' The young mother pleaded silently, 'Are you too blind to see?'  
'Do you simply turn your heads and look the other way?'

Well the world turns and the hungry little boy with a runny nose plays in the street, where druggies and prostitutes congregated  
on the sidewalks. Drive by's frequented the neighborhood and gangs ran amok.

Duo grew older, his hunger burning is insides like a wild fire, he started to roam the streets at night where he learned   
how to steal And how to fight.

When he became a teenager, he was harder to control. The dangerous place in which he grew up molded him into the person he became.

His loving mother tried to told him back and keep him safe, but the harder she tried the more violent he became.

Then one night in desperation, he broke away. He bought a gun and stole a car but the police found him. He tried to run but he  
didn't get far. 

His mother cried.

A crowd gathered around that angry young man. Face down on the street with a gun in his hand, blood pooling from the   
single gunshot wound to the chest. Broken glass glittered dully as the pimps and other scum of the street, slunk into the  
shadows to avoid the police who had stopped Duo.

"He was armed and posed a threat." The cops would say to the press later.

The one fact that the press was not told was that Duo's gun wasn't even loaded.

Duo's mother was held back by an officer and watched as her young man dies.

On a cold and gray Chicago morning, another little baby child is born.

In the ghetto

And his momma cries.

 

owari


End file.
